fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hakuboshi Anastasia
|-|The most boring librarian= Summary Often teased as the most boring and uninteresting woman, Haku is a mixed girl born in Odessa and raised in Ohio. A superhuman with the ability to turn into light and a nerd with a fix for Shonen manga and video games, Haku is usually reading or sleeping before her librarian job - until she met a red head pseudo-scientist who would turn her life upside down and a blue haired ice girl whose a bigger Shonen freak than her. Learning how to break from her shell, Hakuboshi is a nerd with a heart of silver - and she intends to keep it that way. Appearance Known for her darker skin tone and messy and unkempt black hair that often give the impression of African and Asian mix, Haku is often easy to pick out of a crowd. Her blue rectangular glasses over brown eyes. She stands at a good 167 cm and is known to have a bit of weight problem due to overeating. Despite this, shes not obese but will often hide this with jackets over shirts and jeans (which often make her look bigger than she thinks she is). Her natural taste in clothes are plain, often a pair of blue or black jeans will do for her but also likes to wear blue kimonos or similar clothes due to experiences of being stuck in different time periods. Personality Usually a loner and often pretending to be empty, Haku is usually soft spoken and polite, but sarcastic as well when with friends. Despite these, she hides several hints of depression such as overeating, emotional instability to bordering bipolar, being easily agitated, and isolation to points of suicidal thoughts. While having these thoughts, she tries to hide them under a facade and hates the idea of being selfish and will try to maintain a positive motive for others, often preferring to help those shes close with rather than have them help her. While depression is a key issue in her life, Haku is often helpful to those shes close to, often more playful and open. With the Tibetan Snowborn - Nine, her bond is close to being rivals in skill and often making up new techniques to counter each other for example. Shes capable of holding conversations if she can talk and is generally friendly to others. Sometimes she can seem uncaring but at the same time very perceptive of someone’s thoughts and can sometimes recognize a pattern or know how to make them tick. Is someone pisses her off, she can use their personality, actions, and beliefs against them, almost as if shes a different person. Socially, Haku prefers going to diners or simply walking around, maintaining a sense of calm. She doesn’t drink or smoke due to preference and would sometimes eat fast food if hungry. Used to being a bit of a loner, Haku would stutter if anyone (mostly guys but sometimes women she find really attractive) speaks to her first out of confusion and panic, but mostly shyness. If the topic lands on games or anime however, it can be a task to get her to shut up. To some, shes boring this way. While this isn’t as big a deal to her, going for prolonged periods can make her feel alone in public and seeing couples will often make her feel empty inside and eat for comfort. Almost as odd is her self-view. Haku rarely shows compassion for herself but also sees herself as the protagonist of her story sometimes. This manifests normally in how she often avoids major conflicts and if in battle, will see herself as a Shonen heroine, needing to win and go past her limits. Overall, sometimes her head can be a party of emotions going out of control, leading to her monotone talking making those unfamiliar with her know how shes feeling. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Hakuboshi, Haku Origin: (Friend's verse) Gender: Female Age: '''25 '''Classification: '''Superhuman '''Date of Birth: '''12 - 24 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Capricorn '''Birthplace: '''Odessa, Ukraine '''Weight: 176 lbs (79 kg) Height: '''5'6 (167 cm) '''Likes: '''Manga, teasing Nine '''Dislikes: '''Political talk, being scared '''Eye Color: '''Brown '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Hobbies: '''Video games, singing to herself, manga, sword collecting '''Values: Friendship, napping, sparring Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Independent '''Previous Affiliation: '''N/A '''Themes: Wild Dances - Rulsana (Normal), Awakening and Departure - IOSYS (Motivated in combat) Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B (normal) 7-B to 7-A with strongest attacks, possibly low 6-C with UTLBA Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship, Hand to Hand Combat Skills (trained in systema, aikido, and wrestling), Transformation (Can turn into light), Elemental Intangibility (in Light Mode only), Limited Air Manipulation (Can summon wind gales via Light Mode), Heat Manipulation (Could reach temperatures from 1160 degrees C to 2 Million degrees C), Marksmanship (Proficient with guns), Capable weapons fighter (can fight with various swords, spears, and a halberd), Limited Mind Manipulation (Can force someone to listen to her monologue), Durability Negation (Via Oxygen deprivation), Blindness Inducement Attack Potency: Speed: Human at base with Relativistic to FTL+ attack speed and reflexes, Speed of light+ in light mode, likely higher when evil or enraged Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, Class 25 when enraged Striking Strength: KJ at base, PJ at highest, evil Haku likely higher Durability: At least Wall level, likely Building level Stamina: Above Average ' 'Range: Extended Melee Range with Claymore, 50 meters with pistols, dozens of meters with standard light attacks, hundreds of kilometers with strongest attacks Standard Equipment: *Clare - Her unbreakable claymore, sentient and can return to her if thrown *Jessie and Sarutobi - Her twin .39 glock pistols, guards are able to withstand 50 pounds of force *Youmu - Washizaki *Ichigo - Katana *Inahime - Bow and Arrow *California - Pepper Spray *Lu Bu - Halberd *Yukimura - Spear *Jeanne - Flag-spear Intelligence: Average human in many fields, a fast learner and creative user in her powers and combat tactics, preferring to use tricks and mixing up her fighting style to confuse others Weaknesses: 'Can't harm anyone as light itself even if she can't be touched, bad eyesight - losing her glasses will make her barely able to judge distances properly, trying to maintain heat for extended periods of time will dehydrate her 'Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Roundabout: '''Haku throws her sword, the swinging blade returning to her '''Thunderstruck: '''Using light mode, Haku zips into the air and comes down at light speed. Shes usually ends it with a powerful double knee press resembling a lightning bolt '''Brave Shine: '''Haku becomes light at point blank range, blinding the enemy '''Flash of the Blade: '''Haku superheats Clare as the light shines from it, cleaving anything it touches in half, said heat makes blocking impossible, but she can’t keep the superheated blade on for more than a few seconds as it’ll begin to burn Haku '''Hot, Hot, Hot: '''By touching her foe and shifting between light and normal, Haku can burn her foe alive '''Feuer Frei: '''Haku runs in, firing both glocks at her enemy '''Dropping Bombs: Haku crashes from above with her sword, the force can be enough to split the ground in two for a mile Fate of Sixty Years: '''Haku begins monologuing while her enemy is forced to listen '''Breathless: '''Haku speeds around the enemy at high speeds, using each burst to make oxygen depletion and suffocate them. She is capable of using the heat given off to add onto the effects '''Weightless: '''Haku sends the foe upwards and begins to blitz with a series of attacks, ending it with a hip bump/elbow drop/double knee press/piledrive/sword stab to the ground '''Skater Boi: '''Keeping light under the soles of her feet, Haku skates at high speeds, making it seem as if shes sliding, the technique is useful for evasion and quick bursts of speed and is based primarly from heirenkyaku '''Greased Lightning: '''Using a nearby car, Haku throws it at the enemy '''Stamp on the Ground: '''While the air, Haku throws a kick while bouncing between normal and light, sending immense heat downwards '''Move Your Feet: '''Haku simply runs away, calling out the attack to confuse the target '''Maneater: '''Bites into the enemy, not letting go as she claws at them '''Hearts on Fire: '''Haku unleashes a barrage of punches or kicks at relativistic speeds, using light mode to be her speed, according to her, this attack strikes at over two hundred million times a second (taken with a large grain of salt) '''Bring Me to Live: '''When critically injured, forces herself to keep fighting. Essentially her willpower, not invincible but serves as a short power up '''Click, Click, Boom: '''Haku swings from the side while in midair after dashing for several seconds in light mode. Upon contact, the eruption cleaves buildings, causes minor earthquakes, and cuts clouds by the gust '''Move!: '''Haku causes a series of sonic booms, perfect for clearing a location of enemies or obstacles '''Reverse Ideology: '''Haku runs backwards at high speeds, firing her pistols. Because she tries to look cool, it often ends with her running through walls or trip due to not looking where shes going '''DARE: '''Haku taunts her foe into attacking, only to blind them with a flash of light. By taking advantage of this, she can stab, punch, or retreat '''Mighty: '''By gathering all of her strength, punches the enemy with a powerful hook '''Sonic Youth: '''Using the sparks made as Haku runs, she swings and uses heat to ignite a spontaneous explosive. This is useful for blinding or burning others '''Made in Heaven: '''Uppercutting the enemy, Haku grabs their leg and tosses them high into the air before shooting at them '''Straight Outta Compton: '''Haku performs a sneak attack by swinging her sword like a bat '''The Next Episode: '''When cornered, Haku retreats by turning to light and fleeing '''Clint Eastwood: '''Haku spins rapidly, firing her pistols indiscriminately '''Ready to Roll: '''Haku uses Skater Boi multiple times, becoming too quick to see, she can use Clint Eastwood or Quicksword to make it much harder for a counter to be used '''Only My Railgun: '''By charging light and heat into her pistols, Haku can fire a makeshift railgun of pure heated photons. The light fired can reflect off of any surface for several meters. While she can use both pistols for this, it results in the guns becoming too hot for her to hold '''Smack my Bitch Up: Haku uses her light mode and strength to slap the enemy at superhuman speeds Girlfriend: 'Haku flirts with the enemy… then attacks the groin. The attack rarely works unless the enemy views her as attractive and even then, the chances are low *Rarely works unless the enemy finds her remotely attractive '''Guts: '''Haku rams her sword into the enemy’s belly and swings up, bisecting them '''Lone Digger: '''Haku bites her teeth into the enemy’s neck, tearing away at their jugular '''Burn: '''Grabbing the enemy’s neck, Haku superheats her hand, reducing the enemy into ash '''Pure Furies: '''With no regards for human life, Haku puts heat into the air around her, becoming a walking light core. However, using it for more than 3 seconds can put her at a risk of death '''Red Like Roses: '''Haku slices at her enemy until the last piece of flesh scatters '''Getsuga Tensho: '''A default attack of hers, Haku heats the blade and swings, causing the air itself to burn at the target '''Quicksword: '''Named from a manga she loves, Haku swings her sword at high speeds, causing heated gusts of air to shred anything in her path. '''UTLBA: '''A last ditch attack, Haku engulfs herself in heat and spreads the power out at the force of a solar flare. ' ''' Mastered Synchronization with Clare '''Sure kill attack - Thrust: '''A simple yet powerful thrust with her claymore that has the gust powerful enough to wipe out a city '''New Moon: '''A simple two handed swing that blots the sky, resembling a massive sword wave '''Key: Note: Notable Equipment Clare * Her trusty claymore, Clare is a sentient sword that can double as a boomerang and shield. It is made from an unknown metal and as such, its neigh-impossible to break. Jessie and Sarutobi * Twin glock .39s that are a gift to her from her father. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Humans Category:Haku's Characters